Toby
Toby *'Number': 7 *'Class': LNER J70 0-6-0 *'Designer': James Holden *'Builder': Stratford Works *'Built': 1914 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': November 1951 Toby is a steam tram. He has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van, Elsie. Bio Toby was built by James Holden at GER's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England in 1914 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the quarry tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work. Toby also got into a bit of a controversy with a female Diesel shunter named Mavis as she was not willing to shunt the trucks where they needed to be. After an accident with some trucks, the two engines made up their quarrel and are now good friends. After this, he was sent to the works to be mended, but ran out of water on the main line, due to the signalman not understanding about Toby's low water capacity. In result, James had to push Toby to the works while pulling the express. In the fifth season, Toby discovered an old castle and an old mine, and, while staying on guard, met the Old Warrior Ghost, who was really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. After this, the two engines became good friends and now take visitors to and from the castle and mine. Later on, Toby had to rescue Farmer McColl's lambs that were trapped on a hillside. In the eighth season, Toby had to fill in for Edward and pushed Gordon up Gordon's Hill. He then went on to take Alicia Botti to a special picnic for a concert. Soon after he discovered the old Sodor Tramways sign. In the thirteenth season, he was given a temporary three-chime whistle while his bell was being cleaned at the Steamworks. In the fourteenth season, Toby was assigned to shunt coal trucks in the Whistling Woods. He was greatly frightened by strange noises. Eventually he overcame his fear, along with help from Thomas and James. Later he gave Thomas advice on what old engines like to do, in hopes of helping him with Dowager Hatt's trip. In the fifteenth season, Toby was assigned to work with Bash for the day as Bash's reward. Seeing how much he liked Sodor, Toby decided to find Bash a place to live there, much to Bash' chagrin. Eventually he listened to Bash and took him home. Toby also helped James when they were rescue engines for the day. Later, Toby was shy when Belle tried to befriend him, but eventually they became friends. In the sixteenth season, Toby was frightened by a shape in the fog that Percy described and ran away, causing his pipes to bump into Butch's magnet. Later, he and Rheneas went to find a Christmas tree on Misty Island for the narrow gauge engines. In the seventeenth season, Toby was backed into by Thomas at the water tower. Later, he told Paxton about the expression of "losing your puff." In the eighteenth season, Toby brought Henrietta to pick up workman at Ffarquhar. Persona When he was first introduced, Toby was old but hardworking and knew enough about running a branch line to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. Since the eighth season, Toby has been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. Toby enjoys listening to the birds in the birdhouse next to his shed. He also is friends with the pigs at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Basis Toby was inspired by a GER C53 0-6-0T Wisbech steam tram (classed as J70 by the LNER) seen by the Reverend Wilbert and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. Livery In the Railway Series Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and sideplates (which sported "LNER" in bright yellow letters) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue sideplates. In the television series, Toby has consistently been painted brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. Toby has a number "7" painted on his sides in bright yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two plaques on the sides of his cab stating that he works on the NWR, his number, and the last time and place that he was rebuilt. Appearances Voice Actors * Colm Feore (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; first season-eighth season) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; Season 9 onwards) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Herman López (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Volker Hanisch (Germany) * Mieczysław Morański (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) Theme Instrumental Trivia * The Wooden Railway and Brio ranges incorrectly depict Toby as an 0-4-0. * In Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. * Two Toby models have been on public display; one was at Drayton Manor in the U.K but for unknown actual reasons has now been removed, the other is currently in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Toby is Christopher Awdry's favourite engine. This is because while on a trip in Yarmouth, he and his father got to ride in the cab of a J70 tram. * In CGI, Toby is regularly driven from his rear cab instead of his front one. * From "Hero of the Rails" onwards, the chime of Toby's bell became the same as Flora's. * Toby gained a rounder roof in the TV series. * In a interview with SiF, Andrew Brenner stated that Toby was one of his favourite characters, along with James, Bill and Ben. Quotes * "Come on, Grandfather!" cried the children. "Do look at this engine!" * "That's a tram engine, Stephen." said the Fat Controller. * "Is it electric?" asked Bridget. * "WHOOSH!!" hissed Toby. * "Shh!" said her brother. "You've offended him!" * "But trams are electric, aren't they?" * "They are mostly, but this is a steam tram!" * "May we go in it, Grandfather? Please?" * "Stop!" said the Fat Controller to the guard. They all scrambled into Henrietta. * "Hip! Hip! Hooray!" chanted Henrietta, but Toby did not sing. * "Electric indeed! Electric indeed!" he snorted. He felt very hurt. - Bridget Hatt mistakes Toby for an electric tram, Toby and the Stout Gentleman, Toby the Tram Engine. :"James," he asked, "Why are you red?" :"I am a splendid engine," answered James, "READY for anything! You never see my paint dirty." :"Oh!" said Toby, innocently, "That's why you once needed bootlaces, to be ready I suppose!" :James went redder than ever and snorted off. - Toby ribbing James about his bootlace, Toby the Tram Engine Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, talking, bronze (discontinued), and Battery-Powered; Coming Soon) * Take-Along (normal, metallic, and in multi-packs; all discontinued) * My First Thomas * Motor Road and Rail (normal and talking; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, flip-face, and talking) * Hornby * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * De Agostini * Brio (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Tomica * Pez * Discover Junction * Wind-up * Diablock * DVD Bingo (discontinued) * Collectible Railway Gallery File:Awdry'sTobymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Toby File:Toby,HenriettaandElsie.png|Toby, Henrietta and Elsie File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS1.PNG|Toby in the Railway Series File:Toby'sSeasideHolidayRS5.png|Toby in his old LNER livery File:TobyTakesTheRoadRS6.png|Toby on the road File:Toby'sVintageTrainRS7.png|Toby with his Vintage Train File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman6.png|Toby on his old line File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman27.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman7.png|Toby at Lower Arlesburgh File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman35.png|Toby's bell File:ThomasinTrouble24.png File:DirtyObjects29.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty42.png File:WoollyBear62.png File:Toby'sTightrope27.PNG File:TimeforTrouble32.png|Toby's water tank File:Bulldog7.png File:SpecialAttraction21.png File:TobyandFlood8.jpg File:Tobyandtheflood44.PNG File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad31.png File:It'sOnlySnow54.PNG File:TobyHadaLittleLamb29.png File:Toby'sWindmill14.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!40.png File:CallingAllEngines!163.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut7.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair24.png File:Toby'sTriumph11.png File:Toby'sTriumph74.png File:TheGreatDiscovery125.png|Toby with Thomas and James File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise13.jpg|Toby with a CGI face File:TramTrouble47.png File:TramTrouble46.png File:HerooftheRails14.png|Toby in full CGI File:Toby'sNewWhistle16.png|Toby with a whistle File:MistyIslandRescue520.png File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods32.png File:BigBelle79.png|Toby in the fifteenth season File:BlueMountainMystery285.png File:FlashBangWallop!3.png|Toby in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway333.png|Toby in King of the Railway File:GordonRunsDry2.png|Toby in the seventeenth season File:TheLostPuff70.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine79.png File:TobywithNameplate.png|Toby with nameboard File:RareTobyNameplate.jpg File:TobytheTramEngine.PNG File:Season1TobyandHenriettapromo.jpg File:ThomasandTobypromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Toby File:ThomasandTobypromo2.png File:TobyattheSteamworkspromo.png|Toby at the Steamworks promo File:TobyCGIPromo3.jpg File:TobyCGIpromo.png File:TobyCGIPromo2.png File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Toby and Thomas File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:Toby'sModelSpecification.PNG|Toby's model specifications File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby at Drayton Manor File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman(magazinestory)1.png|Toby in a magazine story File:ThomasandtheLamps5.png|Toby and Thomas from a side angle. File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby in an interactive learning segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure55.jpg|Toby in The Great Festival Adventure File:Toby'sprototype.jpg|Toby's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|ERTL Toby and Henrietta File:ERTLToby.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLminatureTobymouldedface.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLminatureTobystickerfacekeyring.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ERTLGoldRailToby.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:WoodenToby.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredToby.jpeg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:TomyToby.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayToby.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayToby.jpg|Collectible Railway File:TobyBachmann.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Large Scale Bachmann File:HornbyToby.jpg|Hornby File:LEGODuploToby.jpg|LEGO File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:MegaBloksToby.jpeg|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg|My First Thomas model File:PezToby.jpg|PEZ File:DiscoverJunctionToby.jpg|Discover Junction File:NakayoshiTobyandHenrietta.jpg|Nakayoshi File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Toby2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish Story Library book File:BandaiTECToby.jpg|Bandai TEC See Also *Category:Images of Toby Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line